running away
by Whitesiren
Summary: crossover w/ GW and ayashi no ceres. ^first smoon cssover fic^ pls. review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Sailormoon, Gundam Wing, or Ayashi no Ceres that would be mentioned in this story.

Note:    This is my first smoon crossover that I've ever tried to write so please be nice. 

Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino now Selene walked outside from the train station, her face devoid of all emotions. But deep inside of her, her mind and heart were in turmoil. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, carrying her little possessions. She has decided to run away after all…. She promised herself never to be a coward, but somehow within her, her inner battle has lost. After walking a short distance, she finally found the small apartment she has rented. As she went inside, she collapse at her bed and a lone tear started to fall, and for a few minutes she closed her eyes for a short moment of rest. Butunfortunately, it all starts coming back to her. She was 5 when she was taken to the Doctors for training, and she was very good at it too. The only person who matched up to her was a young boy named Heero Yuy. 

When she was 14 Pluto decided to take her back. Never caring that her heart and soul still dwells in that dimension. She did her so-called responsibilities dutifully for a while …  She antagonized having to wears such a short skirt for battle. Even having to pretend to be a dumb klutz. But enough is enough. 

(P.O.V Selene)**_Nobody told her that she was some kind of reincarnated princess when they took her from her world._** **_They're nuts!_** **_Forcing her to get married for an assured future. She liked Darien just fine. They were friends but nothing more. Perhaps they could have been lovers in a past life… But the past is the past, different from the present. How could Setsuna do this to her? She must have known the truth! They should have thought of her feelings when they sent her to the GW dimension for training. They should have known that she would fall in love there.  That's it! I'm out of here. I didn't sign a contract did I? To continue being this princess?_** Serena thought bemused.  

            **_Enough of this self-pity!_** Selene brushed the tear away angrily. 

**_I came here to start a new life, and I will have it._** Selene thought determined. She walked out of her apartment and rode her rented car to a place to think further. Selene sat facing the ocean, and unconsciously fresh silent tears fell. She didn't bother to wipe it off. **_Oh! How she missed him! She missed him so much that her heart throb with pain_**. Before Setsuna gave her a device, to communicate with someone through dreams. Setsuna gave it to her so that she'll agree to come along. She gave a similar device to Heero. So after she transferred to another dimension they were still able to talk. Only when they found out that she was the princess did Setsuna took away the communicator. 

            Selene felt someone watching her. After a few minutes, she tilted her head and averted her eyes to the person.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked softly.

 "Um…" the guy looked down blushing. "Well… you were crying." The guy stammered. 

Selene didn't answer and stared back again to the ocean. 

She felt the guy sit beside her. They were both silent for a while, preoccupied with their own problems. 

"Why were you sitting here all alone crying?" The guy asked her inquiringly. 

"The ocean is so calm… it helps me think." Selene murmured. 

"Uh huh." He responded silently under his breath. 

"Your new here aren't you?" The guy spoke breaking the silence. 

"Perhaps, how do you know?" Selene asked. 

"It's the first time I've seen you here." He replied.

"By the way I'm Yuuhi." He introduced.

There was silence again for a few minutes… Selene cocked her head. 

"Are you here often then?" Selene asked. 

"Just lately." Yuuhi shrugged. 

Selene looked at him curiously. 

"Then you must have a lot to think about." She said silently.  

They watch the ocean again in comfortable silence. Soon it was sunset already. 

Selene stood up. "I guess I'd better be going." 

Yuuhi also stood up. "Me too." Yuuhi replied brushing his pants. 

"Well bye." Selene threw a wave and started to walk away.

"Wait… I still don't know your name." Yuuhi called out.

 Selene paused and looked back. 

Selene. She spoke then turned away. Yuuhi stared at her retreating figure for a while and then went home too.

Author's note: Please review J The bold letters means her thoughts. The one with quotations means they're talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailormoon and Ayashino Ceres.

Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed especially to baby-bunnygurl. And to make things clear, her name is Serena but since she is in hiding she uses Selene kinda similar but still… anyway here's chap 2. 

~The next day~

            Selene stood outside a door, in her hand a crumpled piece of paper with a name 'Suzumi Aogiri' and an address. She knocked a few times. Then Kyu answered her, Selene stared at the one who answered her. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she didn't react on it. 

"Does Suzumi Aogiri live here"  Selene asked in a clear voice.

Before Kyu could respond…

"Selene!" Someone called from behind Kyu. 

"Yuuhi" she nodded in greeting smiling a bit. 

"What are you doing here?" Yuuhi asked surprised.

"Does Suzumi Aogiri live her?" she asked again.

"She's my sister, why don't you come insisde?" Yuuhi replied opening the door.

"Well isn't it a small world?" Selene mumbled to herself following Yuuhi.

He led her to Suzumi. "Serena!" Suzumi spoke surprise

"Serena? I thought it was Selene?" Yuuhi gazed at her quizzically. 

"It's Selene now, Aunt Suzumi" Selene murmured looking at her Aunt.

"Aunt?" Yuuhi's eyes widened. "How come you never told me you have such a beautiful niece?" Yuuhi asked glaring at her sister reproachfully. 

Suzumi waved a dismissive hand at him and led Selene to her room.

"Now tell me, Serena what are you doing here? And why do you want me to call you Selene?"  Suzumi asked confused. Selene sighed. Taking a deep breath , "You do know that I never spent my childhood here did you?" Selene asked. "What are you talking about?" Suzumi frowned. Selene sighed again. "Figures Pluto would take care about their memories." Selene muttered.

"Pluto or should I say Setsuna one of the Sailor Senshis took me from this dimension and put me in another for training. Now 14 years later, she brought me back here again." Selene explained. Suzumi nodded her hear urging her to continue. "I'm not sure if I should be telling you this…" Selene began wavering. "I am, no I was Sailor Moon, and my friends are the Sailor Senshi. Lately, they found out that I am the reincarnated Princess Serenity. And now they want me to marry Darien the reincarnated Prince of Earth.  Unfortunately my heart already belongs to another." Selene summarized.

"Did you tell Ikuko about this?" Suzumi asked after a moment. Selene looked away. "She wouldn't believe me." Selene said quietly. "Then why are you telling me?" Suzumi asked curious. "I…I need help, I don't know anyone here. You see I ran away." Selene looked down ashamed. "I couldn't take it anymore. They believe that they own my life! Selene said bitterly.

"You should have told your mother before running away, Ser. She would've understood." Suzumi said sternly. "I know." Selene said guiltily. "As your aunt and your mother's sister, our family has our own secrets." Suzumi said mysteriously. She levitated the cup that she had been drinking from. 

Selene's eyes widened in astonishment, "What's this?" she gasped. "Tennyo blood, our family are descendants of celestial maidens. Fortunately for your mother, any signs of her power are dormant, I'm not sure about you though." Suzumi explained. 

"So how long are you planning to stay here? Where are you staying right now?" Suzumi asked.

Selene shrugged. "Until they find me I guess. They can find me by reading my chi and whenever I use my powers. I've recently learned to mask my chi, so as long as I don't use my powers they will have a hard time finding me, Unless Pluto interferes of course… I'm staying at a cheap apartment I rented for a week. I was hoping that you could help me find a job."  Selene explained.

"I have a better idea, why don't you just stay here?" Suzumi suggested. "Well…I don't want to be a bother." Selene said softly. "Nonsense, its no problem at all. I could help you find a job but in the meantime you could help around the house." Suzumi concluded. "That's very generous of you." Selene replied bowing. "You could have Aya's room for now, since she's not here and if she returns we'll fix the other empty room near mine." Suzumi said nodding. "Though I must warn you, a bit of trouble is happening right now…concerning about maidens with celestial blood and it might involve you too." Suzumi warned her.

"I have to take a chance here, I can handle trouble." Selene said firmly. "By the way, who's Aya?" Selene asked curious. "Aya is Aya Mikage, she's the reincarnation of Ceres." Suzumi told her. "Reincarnation of Ceres?" Selene asked slowly intrigued. "Yes, shall I tell you the story?" Suzumi asked. "Please do." Selene urged her heart beating strangely in anticipation. 

And as Suzumi told the story Selene listened in fascination feeling a strange familiarity to it.

"_Long ago there was a fisherman. One day as he passed by the seashore, he saw several beautiful Tennyo bathing. He saw beautiful robes next to him which were the finest he had   
ever seen. He took one of them and went home. _

_The Tennyo whose robe was taken by the fisherman couldn't go back to Heaven. She went to the fisherman's home and pleaded for her robe, but the fisherman pretended that he knew nothing. Tennyo soon married the fisherman, and gave birth to a child._ _Many years after, Tennyo finally knew where the fisherman hid her robe by hearing a song that her child sang. Tennyo took back her robe and went back to Heaven._ _Leaving behind her husband and child…" _Suzumi spoke in a story-telling voice.

"No it didn't happen that way." Selene murmured shaking her head frowning. "Is something wrong Serena?" Suzumi asked concerned. "Huh? Oh nothing…it was a sad story." Selene said sympathetic. "Well, that's it, should I send Yuuhi and Kyu to get your belongings?" Suzumi asked. "No I'll be alright." Selene shook her head. 

Selene went back to her apartment and prepared all her belongings. She took a relaxing shower before going back. "Something's not right about the story…" Selene thought troubled as the cold water beat her back refreshingly. She sighed as she got out and wrapped herself in her towel. Strange flashbacks were distressing her mind. Like some missing piece from an incomplete puzzle, telling her something…coaxing a secret to be let out. She took in a deep breath and cleared her mind. She picked up all her stuff and went back to Suzumi's house.

Yuuhi opened the door for her. "Selene, I'll show you your room for the time being." Yuuhi led her to Aya's previous room which was a next to his. "This was MS. Aya's room?" Selene asked softly. "Yes." Yuuhi answered nonchalant. "And that one is yours next to hers?" Selene stated. "It was for her protection, so that I can easily go to her, if someone attacks in the night." Yuuhi explained, slightly blushing red. "Oh." Selene replied and dropped her bag to the floor. "Well, good night and thank you for everything." She said warmly. 

Author's notes: I got the story of AYC about the legend from a website, though I forgot from which one. Don't forget to review! This is going to be a Serena/Yuuhi fic unless there's a major objection of course from the readers. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Sailormoon and Ayashino Ceres.

Chapter 3

            Chidori hummed happily as she half walked half skipped to the Aogiri residence. "This was her big chance to show Yuuhi how much she loves him, especially now that Aya is gone for the moment with Toya for competition." Chidori thought satisfied. "Konnichiwa!" Chidori exclaimed as she flung the doors open of the house. Her jaw dropped slightly at the sight before her.

            A beautiful girl was standing beside Yuuhi and Yuhi was looking at the stranger with an expression akin to the way he used to look at Aya. Chidori scowled. "Another rival?" 

            "Chidori!" Yuuhi greeted as he noticed her. The stranger turned towards her revealing friendly cerulean eyes. "Hello you must be Chidori?" the girl asked warmly her voice sweet that it sickened Chidori. She offered a hand and Chidori took it warily not saying anything. Chidori launched herself at Yuuhi, "Yuuhi! I made you some lunch!" Chidori chirped. Yuuhi rolled his eyes but thanked her smiling. 

            "This is Selene she'll be staying with us for awhile." Yuuhi said as he munched at the sandwich that Chidori made for him.  His face turned a different color slightly. "What did you put in here?" Yuuhi asked as he swallowed it. "I don't know, I just used everything on the kitchen." Chidori said thoughtfully. Selene watched with an amused expression. 

            "So how long are you going to stay here?" Yuuhi asked. "Only until tomorrow. I'm trying to find a perfect gift for Shota for his birthday next week." Chidori answered. "Could you help Selene go to the mall then?" Yuuhi asked. Chidori looked doubtful for a moment but then nodded. "Anything for you Yuuhi!" Chidori chirped.

            ~At the mall~

Yuuhi wandered off leaving Chidori and Selene to themselves. "Chidori?" Selene asked quietly. "Hmmm?" Chidori replied nonchalant as she inspected a jacket that was on sale, still unsure if Selene was a friend or rival. "You like Yuuhi a lot don't you?" Selene asked glancing at her. Chidori sighed. "Is it that obvious? Unfortunately Yuuhi doesn't seem to notice." Chidori said smiling wistfully. "I think that he cares about you a lot." Selene spoke aloud her observation. "Really?" Chidori's eyes were lightening up.

Selene nodded. "Thanks Selene." Chidori said softly warming up to her. "You should come to Shota's birthday next week!" Chidori suggested. "Really?" Selene asked smiling. Chidori nodded. "Then I'd better buy him a gift too." Selene responded. After a while, "Umm Selene? Do you think that Yuuhi would ever like me?" Chidori asked not meeting Selene's gaze. 

"Of course, why do you ask that? I told you that he cares for you didn't I?" Selene asked curious. "Yeah, but I'm in love with him!" Chidori admitted bashfully. Selene smiled at her tenderly, "He'll realize it one day and you'll make a great couple!" Selene spoke with conviction. "I hope so, I never felt this way before." Chidori said. "We'll just make him realize it." Selene spoke her heart with sympathy as she realized how much Chidori loves Yuuhi. 

"But I'm not really sure if he's over Aya yet." Chidori said doubtfully. "He will be." Selene assured her. Chidori looked up at Selene thoughtfully. "You know, you're pretty nice, I'm sorry if I might've been a bit rude earlier, I thought that you would also take Yuuhi away from me too." Chidori voiced out her thoughts. 

A look of surprise came over Selene's face, which was replaced by a pondering one, "Well, he is hot." Selene admitted her voice low, Chidori scowled and Selene chuckled. "Don't worry, my heart is still a bit messed up now." Selene spoke. Chidori smiled as she heard this. 

~Later~

"Are you guys done with you're shopping?" Yuuhi asked as he met them again after a couple of hours. "Yup!" they both answered simultaneously, and then looked at each other before giggling. Yuuhi folded his arms. "You guys became fast friends didn't you?" he asked eyes narrowed. They both just laughed at him and they went home.

~Next week at Shota's birthday.~

They were all laughing as Shota opened his gifts. "Thank you Selene-san." Shota said as he held up the gift that Selene bought him. "I'll get the cake." Yuuhi volunteered and stood up. When he went out, the phone rang. 

Chidori: Hello?

Aya: Chidori? It's me Aya.

Chidori: Aya-chan, how are you? How's Toya?

Aya: We're fine; we just want to greet Shota Happy Birthday.

Chidori: Thanks, Yuuhi, Kyu and Selene are here too.

Aya: That's great! Selene? Do I know her?

Chidori: nope! She's Ms. Suzumi's niece.

Aya: Oh, well so how are you and Yuuhi, Chidori? 

~Chidori bushing~

Chidori: Aya stop teasing me!

~Aya laughing~

"Who's that?" Yuuhi asked as he went inside. "Bye! I've got to go." Chidori spoke, she hang up just as Yuuhi went in.

The next day, Selene, Kyu and Yuuhi were all at the car ready go. "Yuuhi I'm sorry I hung up on Aya last night, I'm sure you wanted to talk to her." Chidori apologized. "It's okay, I'm sure she's alright." Yuuhi answered staring ahead. "But-…" Chidpri protested. "It's okay." Yuuhi assured her and they sped away, "Bye Shota, Chidori." Selene waved.

~Behind the trees~, "Aogiri just left." One of the Mikage agents radioed. "Good, make it quick!" They nodded at each other and went inside Chidori's house.

~Back with Aya and Toya~

"Toya where are we going?" Aya asked as she lay her head at his shoulder snuggling up next to him their hands intertwined. "We're going to the Aogiri residence, I'm sure that you'll be glad to see them." Toya answered looking at her with love. Aya looked up sitting straight smiling, "Really?" she asked excited. Toya nodded. "That's great-…." She answered though she never got to finish her sentence as she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her. "Aya?! Aya?!" Toya asked frantic with worry as he cradled her in his arms.

"Toya, these are all the information that we gathered about Mikage and all his projects, it appears that Mikage international is heading a researched project funded by other international companies." Suzumi informed him. "Any information about the robe?" Toya asked. "It appears that they want to reconstruct the robe in their lab." Suzumi answered when a knock interrupted them. "Suzumi-sama, a man from Mikage delivered this for Ms. Aya." One of Suzumi's help entered.

It was a videotape, "Ancestor!" Suzumi spoke surprised as Aya's twin that was possessed by the Ancestor entered the screen. "Aya, we have Chidori Kuruma in our hands," Aki spoke, in the distance they heard Chidori scream, Her hair, eyes, body, then changed to her celestial form. "SHOTA!" Chidori yelled as the camera then focused to Shota with guns aimed around him. Chidori surrendered helplessly, "She's going to be placed in the lab, now why don't you come here after her? It's your fault that she was awakened in the first place isn't it?" Aki mocked. 

Toya clenched his fist, "When did all this happen?" Yuuhi asked who was behind them and saw everything, his eyes wild with fury. He rushed towards the phone to dial Chidori's number. "We were there with her…" Yuuhi kept saying frantic. "We were unprepared since everything had been peaceful." Suzumi spoke. "Please don't tell this to Aya." Toya spoke worried over her.

"What happened?" Someone entered the door. "Serena." Suzumi greeted her niece grimly. "What's wrong Aunt Suzumi?" Selene asked worried. "These are part of the problems that I warned you about." Suzumi informed her as Toya walked out of the room followed by Yuuhi. "Chidori got kidnapped along with Shota." Suzumi informed her. "WHAT?" Serena asked troubled. "But we were there just this morning." Selene protested. "Mikage works fast." Suzumi spoke. Selene was silent for a moment. "Can I do anything to help?" Selene asked softly. Suzummi shook her head.  "But Chidori is my friend too." Selene said. "I don't want you to get involve in this. You have your own problems to deal with." Suzumi said firmly.

Aya was having a dream, she woke up in a start surprised as someone held her hand. "Toya." She whispered as she stared up at his eyes. "Aya, I'll be gone for the night, I'm going to check the information that they had about the robe." Toya told her. "Wait, I'll come with you." Aya protested trying to stand up. Toya guided her back down. "Just rest." Toya whispered at her ear. Aya agreed finally. "Please be back safely okay?" Aya begged. Toya smiled at her and left.

Aya sat there hugging herself when someone entered the room, "Hello." The girl entered smiling. "Who are you?" Aya asked weird sensations entering her systems as she stared at the unknown yet familiar stranger. "My name's Selene. I'm Ms. Suzumi's niece." Selene introduced. "Oh," Aya answered smiling, she have known this girl before, she cant just place her! Selene put the tray of food beside her. Aya looked outside the full moon sighing. "Are you alright Aya-san?" Selene asked concerned. "Huh? Oh I was just thinking. And please just call me Aya." Aya mused. "The moon is just so beautiful," Aya continued. 

Selene agreed silently, "Sometimes…sometimes I wish that all my problems will just go away y'know? That none of this ever happened, that all of this is just a crazy dream, I used to believe it is, and sometimes I still think that way, but then if this is all a dream I would never have met Toya and everyone." Aya spoke. "I think that way too sometimes," Selene confessed. Aya looked at her and Selene smiled back softly. "You know I feel like you understand what I'm feeling more than I do." Aya said feeling a strange familiarity of kinship to her.  

Author's notes: Thanks to those who reviewed. The scouts will come in later chapter. Darien will remain as a friend and he is with the other scouts, Heero will become a memory or he will die due to some unknown circumstances or he could make a special guest appearance, it depends, I'm still trying to figure out what's Serena's connection to Ceres. If you have any ideas please tell me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM and AYC.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Got writers block...  
  
Destiny: Wonderful ideas. I think I'll use the one about Heero visiting Suzumi about dream advice. * Who can resist the special puppy dog eyes? *  
  
Lady CC Kagehoshi: Love the suggestions. Maybe I'll make Darien, Ceres bro.  
  
Baby-bunnygurl: I read you're story and I hope that you update it.And thanks for the suggestions.  
  
Iron Mouse: maybe I'll make Chidori alive. Would that make you happy? Maybe I can make her pair up with Yuhi, then again maybe not. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Selene and Aya started talking and talking and soon realize that they have a lot in common and soon became fast friends.  
  
"When are you expecting your baby?" Selene asked with a smile.  
  
Aya blushed. "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"So when? Is it a boy or a girl?" Selene asked grinning.  
  
"I don't know. Toya and I wanted it to be a surprise." Aya said shyly.  
  
"You and Toya really love each other a lot don't you?" Selene asked looking at her new friend.  
  
"Oh we do, we love each other so much. I just know that I couldn't live without him." Aya said honestly.  
  
Selene smiled understandingly.  
  
"So what about you? Are there any special persons in your life Selene?" Aya asked changing the topic towards her.  
  
"2 actually, the first one was a lie and the other one was taken away from me." Selene said softly looking at her hands.  
  
"OH" "What about Yuhi? Is there something going on between you two?" Aya asked mischievously.  
  
Selene looked up sharply, meeting Aya's teasing eyes. "No of course not." Selene blushed. "Aunt Suzumi is very kind to me, and Yuhi is also very accommodating but that's only because he's such a kind person and because I'm Suzumi's niece." Selene protested. "Besides I think Chidori really likes him and I don't want to ruin my friendship with her." Selene confessed.  
  
Aya laughed out loud. "You're such a nice person Selene, but I don't think you should not hold back if both Yuhi and you share the same feelings. Chidori would understand." Aya said kindly.  
  
"But there's nothing... really." Selene objected vehement.  
  
"Ok, ok..." Aya said backing down eyes laughing with mirth.  
  
They talked some more and was soon laughing hysterically making Aya forget her worry of Toya's whereabouts. When suddenly....  
  
Selene stopped laughing and was frozen rigid, her mouth forming a little "O". Her eyes were glassy and her complexion paled.  
  
"Selene? Selene what's wrong?" Aya asked worried grabbing Selene's hands that were now cold. "Suzumi-san!' Aya yelled for help.  
  
Selene's eyes widened seeing something that Aya cannot and she let out a horrified scream. "NOOOO! Chidori!"  
  
Suzumi and Kyu all came rushing. "What's wrong? Aya? What happened to her?" Suzumi asked anxious grabbing Selene's other hand.  
  
"Serena wake up." Suzumi whispered...she used some of her own power to wake Selene up from her trance.  
  
Selene blinked twice. Aya let out sigh of relief. "What happened?" Suzumi asked curious.  
  
Selene was shaking her head and standing up quickly. "We need to go now! They need our help!" Selene spoke rapidly panicking around the room.  
  
"Who?" Aya asked confused.  
  
"Yuhi, Chidori, Toya and the others..." Selene said distraught.  
  
"Why where are they?" Aya asked confused.  
  
"Chidori was kidnapped by Mikage. The others went out to save her." Suzumi admitted.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" Aya cried out alarmed.  
  
"Toya didn't want you to worry." Suzumi answered.  
  
"We need to hurry, otherwise more would be hurt." Selene pleaded.  
  
"C'mon." Kyu spoke moving towards the garage.  
  
Aya's eyes hardened. "There'd be too much traffic, we'll do this my way."  
  
Aya closed her eyes and turned herself into Ceres.  
  
"You..." Selene gasped as she fought to remember where she had seen this woman before.  
  
"No time for idle chat." Ceres murmured going out.  
  
"Wait! Take me with you I might be able to help." Selene called out before Ceres could fly away.  
  
Ceres looked doubtful for a moment then complied. Holding Selene's arms they flew with amazing speed towards the Mikage building.  
  
They arrived finally, Ceres floated gently back to the ground. "We need to hurry." Selene murmured. Ceres nodded and they ran inside.  
  
Without a thought, Ceres blasted off several walls and was powering up.  
  
Inside the building...  
  
"What Ceres here?" Kagami asked with mild surprise. Strengthen our shields.  
  
"Where are they?" Ceres growled as they flew from room to room.  
  
Selene closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"Toya is in the north wing while Chidori and Yuhi are near the exit on the west." Selene spoke. "I think we should split up."  
  
"Will you be alright? Aya would feel bad if I wont be able to protect you." Ceres talked with slight concern.  
  
"Don't worry about me go save Toya and watch out for that evil man." Selene warned.  
  
Ceres nodded and sped off. "That girl is so familiar...her aura is very strong." Ceres murmured.  
  
Selene ran like hell, feeling Yuhi and Chidori's aura which was already very weak. Finally she was able to see two figures ahead of her. Selene smiled in relief, slowing down a bit.  
  
"YUHI!!! CHIDORI!!!!" Selene yelled.  
  
Yuhi turned, Chidori behind him when...  
  
"BAM!" Someone fired a shot. A quivering guard fired it aiming for Yuhi but Chidori protected him getting hurt in the process.  
  
Yuhi gave out a strangled cry.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Selene yelled tears starting to fall in a rush. Unconsciously, her white wings sprouted from her back and she was glowing golden. With amazing speed, even faster than when Ceres flew, yet it was already too late to intercept the bullet.  
  
Cradling Chidori's limp body, Yuhi angrily got up, taking the gun from the man and was about to fire too.  
  
"No, Yuhi. Don't become a murderer on my account." Chidori called out weakly. Selene was too overcome with rage and while Yuhi was struggling with his actions, Selene got it over with and blasted the man not to kill but only to make him unconscious.  
  
They lay Chidori on the floor, her head on Yuhi's lap.  
  
"Chidori..." Selene whispered. Yuhi eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"Yuhi, before I die I want to say I love you." Chidori murmured.  
  
"You are not going to die!" Yuhi argued strongly pained.  
  
Selene didn't say anything for a moment.... "Yuhi's right, you are not going to die." Selene promised. Taking hold of Chidori's hands, Selene glowed again.  
  
Yuhi gasped in surprise noticing her wings. Selene finished her transformation...  
  
Ceres finally found Toya, a sudden rage overtaking her as she saw Mikage. With a cry, she quickly disposed of the rest of the bodyguards, leaving only Mikage.  
  
"You can't kill me Ceres." Mikage spoke mockingly.  
  
Ceres cradled Toya's wounded body and glared heatedly at Mikage. "I'll kill you." Ceres promised and flew away, trying to find Selene and the others.  
  
"CAPTURE HER!" Mikage bellowed.  
  
Ceres finally found them, thousands of Mikage's agents were at her heels. "Yuhi!"  
  
Ceres stopped short and stared in amazement as the girl Selene glowed and finished her transformation turning into Serenity.  
  
Ceres gasped. Now she knows who this woman was! "SERENITY!" Ceres spoke in recognition.  
  
Serenity had just finished healing Chidori and was terribly weak.  
  
"There you're okay now." Serenity glanced up as she heard her name mentioned. "CERES!' Selene murmured with familiarity.  
  
A/N: Hello! Please review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GW, SM or AYC.

A/n: It's been forever! And nobody remembers this fanfic now I bet but since someone sorta bribed me to update it, I got motivated.

Chapter 5

Serenity's entire body became numb and the shock of seeing that familiar face again made her powers go awry. The air around her seemed to sizzle with energy. 

Ceres' eyes became misty and a deep sadness spread throughout her sense. Inside her, Aya was puzzled. 

_"Who is she?" _Aya asked in wonder. And since she and Ceres were the same person, she felt the pain and love that Ceres was projecting. 

_"Somebody worth dying for. Somebody worth living for. Somebody who controls the worlds in her hands." _Ceres chanted mysteriously, controlling her startling emotions. 

They flew to each other in amazing speed and embraced each other tightly not leaving room for breath. 

"They made me forget you." Serenity whispered the tears falling freely from her face. 

"And I couldn't forget you." Ceres answered lovingly. 

"You chose to stay here." Serenity murmured sadly. "Was it worth it?" 

Ceres looked at her. "It caused me pain." She spoke also in a low voice and was slowly entangling themselves away from each other.  They were speaking in an old forgotten Lunarian dialect that nobody can identify or comprehend. That language was theirs and theirs alone, before light begets dark, before love begets hate.  

"And it was worth it in many ways, wasn't it? Love is a crazy addictive drug that can slowly kill us." Serenity answered thinking of her own problems. 

"Somebody scarred you." Ceres noted with a frown. 

"He also still has my heart." Serenity confessed. "Take it back from him will you, sister?"  

"We shall talk later. We have both lived too many lifetimes without each other. But for now, there's work to be done." Ceres spoke as she heard noises. 

Ceres glowed, Serenity glowed and their light spread throughout the group. The others who were staring at the deities in awe and confusion before now became a bit worried as the light began engulfing them. They felt the warmth spread inside them and they closed their eyes at the feel of the powerful energies merging.

***

"I felt her." Darien whispered. "It was such a huge jolt and then it disappeared again." 

Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita all turned to look at him. Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru stood up and walked towards him. 

"Are you sure it was her?" Haruka demanded. 

Darien gave a curt nod still saddened that Serena had chose to run away. He had accepted that she would never accept him as a lover so he was hoping to be her friend. He needed her too much.

"Let's go." Raye ordered. She received a nod from Amy who was affirming the flash of energy that they all felt was indeed from Serena. They all stood up with the exception of Darien.

"I don't think she'd come back to us." Darien said looking at each of them. 

"We just want to talk to her. She's our friend." Mina spoke stepping forward. "Come with us Darien. We know you need her as well. We all need her. She's our princess. Besides she might be hurt." Mina said convincingly. 

Darien gave a sigh and walked out with them. "Serena." He murmured. 

A/n: Not much excitement, but since I have updated, some of my old ideas for this started to come back and I can't wait to start working on them. I read some old reviews and one of it really stuck to me that I can't wait to use it. 


End file.
